The following disclosure relates to method used in constructing and/or manufacturing a linear drive motor assembly. Specifically, the linear drive motor assembly is constructed and/or manufactured using a honeycomb core between a support plate and a platen of the linear drive motor. Preferably, the honeycomb core comprises a commercially available, off-the-shelf honeycomb material.